Not So Tall Tales
by elizabeth95
Summary: The CSI's are in high school, and they're passing notes to, well, pass the time!
1. Note 1 Math

Danny

**Danny**

_Lindsay_

Flack

-- Math Class

**Hey, do you think Ms. Hallman would notice if I fell asleep? –Danny**

_Um, most likely. –Lindsay_

I don't know… she does keep forgetting what she's saying every five minutes. –Flack

_That is true. –Lindsay_

Yep. Uh, Danny's asleep already… and he's snoring. –Flack

_Ha. –Lindsay_

Oh wow, he's even drooling, too. –Flack

_Oooh, blackmail. –Lindsay_

Seriously. Uh oh, Ms Hallman is coming. Quick! Wake Danny up! –Flack

… _-Lindsay_

**Ow… what was that for?? –Danny**

"Mr. Messer, is there a problem?" Ms. Hallman, their math teacher, said walking up.

"Um, no Ms. Hallman." Danny replied, still disoriented from his previous nap.

"Well then pay attention, please." She warned sternly before walking back to the front of the classroom.

_It was Flack's idea. –Lindsay_

I just wanted you to wake him up. You didn't have to hit him that hard, though it was funny… -Flack

**Oh whatever. –Danny**

_Two more minutes until math is over… -Lindsay_

So… you guys busy after school today? –Flack

_Nope. –Lindsay_

**No, don't think so, why? –Danny**

I think the group is getting together tonight for pizza. –Flack

**What do you mean by 'the group' and where? –Danny**

Uh, Mac, Stella, Adam, Hawkes, me, Aiden, possibly you guys and I think that's it. And we're meeting at Stella's. So are y'all coming or not? –Flack

_I'm in. –Lindsay_

**Sure, why not. –Danny**

Cool. Better let Stella know though. –Flack

_I'll let her know for the both of us since she's in my next class. That ok, Danny? –Lindsay_

**Fine with me. –Danny**

_Ok, class is over, see you guys later. –Lindsay_

Alright, later. –Flack

**See ya later. –Danny**

--

**A/N: **Alright, it's kinda short, but there it is. First chapter of Not-So-Tall-Tales, next one should be coming up soon. So, tell me what you think about it, it would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Note 2 Science

Mac

**Disclaimer: **Ok, forgot to do this last time. I do not own CSI: NY or the characters. I do, however, own the teachers in this story. It is also not my idea to use note passing format, but I'm not entirely sure if it was done for CSI: NY.

**--**

**Mac**

Stella

_Lindsay_

-- Science Class

_Hey Stella, Flack told us about the pizza party thing at your house tonight. Me and Danny are coming, if that's ok? –Lindsay_

That's great. I was going to ask you anyway, I guess Flack beat me to it. –Stella

**That's Flack for you. –Mac**

_Yeah, so again, who all is coming tonight, Stel? –Lindsay_

Well, not entirely sure. –Stella

**It might be a good thing to know. –Mac**

No kidding. I'll probably know by lunch. –Stella

_Oh hey, guess what, Danny fell asleep in math and started drooling. –Lindsay_

I wouldn't really expect anything less out of him… -Stella

**Yep, that's Danny for you. –Mac**

_You need to expand your vocabulary, Mac. –Lindsay_

**I resent that. –Mac**

Poor you. –Stella

**Well fine, I just won't write anymore. –Mac**

_Um, ok… -Lindsay_

Right… so did Danny get caught when he fell asleep? -Stella

_Almost, but I woke him up just in time. –Lindsay_

By hitting him on the head, right? –Stella

_Yep. –Lindsay_

**So cruel. –Mac**

You just couldn't stay away from the conversation could you? –Stella

**Yeah, it was getting to boring. –Mac**

_Figures. –Lindsay_

**ANYWAYS… -Mac**

… _-Lindsay_

… Anyways what? –Stella

**I don't know. –Mac**

_Alrighty then. –Lindsay_

**Are we just going to eat pizza tonight? –Mac**

I don't know, we might watch a movie or something. –Stella

_Oooh, let's do a horror or thriller movie. –Lindsay_

**I agree. –Mac**

Ok, so on your way over pick up a movie. –Stella

**Me? -Mac**

Sure, why not. –Stella

**Actually, I volunteer Lindsay to do it. –Mac**

_Hey! Why me? –Lindsay_

**Because I don't want to do it. –Mac**

_Grr. –Lindsay_

Do I need to separate you two? –Stella

_No… -Lindsay_

**No. –Mac**

Mmkay, I'll get Adam to pick the movie up, then. –Stella

_Good. –Lindsay_

**Fine. –Mac**

Now hopefully we can survive for the rest of science… -Stella

--

**A/N: **And that was the second chapter of Not So Tall Tales. Woo. It was out sooner than expected… but I guess that's ok.


	3. Note 3 English

Adam

**Disclaimer: **Don't own CSI: NY. Or Independence Day (the movie). Thank you, carry on.

**A/N: **Ok, first off, thanks to all who have reviewed! You guys are awesome! And thanks to the people who put this story on their story alerts! Second, well, there is nothing second so… on with the story!

--

Adam

_Lindsay_

**Aiden**

-- English Class

Score! -Adam

_That's the fifth paper football to land on my desk. –Lindsay_

That's because I have great aim. –Adam

**A likely story… -Aiden**

What's that supposed to mean? –Adam

**Oh, nothing. -Aiden**

_So Adam, what movie are you getting for tonight? –Lindsay_

Uh, excuse me? –Adam

_You're supposed to get a movie for tonight, preferably a thriller one. –Lindsay_

Good to know. –Adam

**So what movie are you getting? –Aiden**

I don't know!! –Adam

**Well it's not like it's a life-altering decision. –Aiden**

_Yeah, it's just a movie. No pressure or anything. –Lindsay_

Ha ha. –Adam

_I'm hungry. –Lindsay_

**Good for you. –Aiden**

Don't have a spaz attack or nothing lunch is next. –Adam

_Oh yeah… forgot about that… -Lindsay_

**Seriously? –Aiden**

_No. –Lindsay_

Ok then. -Adam

_This is just an idea, but should we pay attention in class? –Lindsay_

**No. –Aiden**

Ha ha, see, that was funny. –Adam

_Right… -Lindsay_

**Weirdo. –Aiden**

_Who? Me? –Lindsay_

**No, Adam. –Aiden**

Wait, what? –Adam

_Oh, ok. Yeah, I agree with you there. –Lindsay_

That's no fair! It's two against one! –Adam

**Cry me a river. –Aiden**

_Then build a bridge and get over it!! –Lindsay_

… -Adam

… **-Aiden**

…_What? –Lindsay_

**Uh, nothing, Linds. –Aiden**

Right… I still don't know what movie to get. Any ideas? –Adam

**None comes to mind for me. –Aiden**

Lindsay? –Adam

_Hm? –Lindsay_

Any ideas for movies? –Adam

_What about Independence Day? I like that movie... -Lindsay_

**Eh, sounds good to me. –Aiden**

Ok, well then I'll go to the movie store after school and rent it. –Adam

_Get some popcorn too. –Lindsay_

Why? –Adam

**That's such a stupid question. –Aiden**

_I know. Seriously Adam, I thought you were smarter than that. –Lindsay_

What?? Why is popcorn so special? –Adam

_Because, Adam, popcorn makes movie nights so much better. –Lindsay_

**It's a fact. –Aiden**

I can't believe I hang out with you guys. –Adam

_Suck it up dude, you're stuck with us. –Lindsay_

**Yeah… -Aiden**

Why is Aiden grinning like a maniac? –Adam

… **-Aiden**

… _-Lindsay_

Guys? …Uh, guys? Hello? You're freaking me out here!! -Adam

--

**A/N: **Third chapter… I have nothing to add to that so, um, yeah. Reviews are greatly appreciated, as they always are.


	4. Note 4 History

Flack

**Disclaimer:** Don't own CSI: NY. Thank you, carry on.

--

Flack

_Lindsay_

**Adam**

-- History Class

**So… -Adam**

_Do you mind? I'm actually trying to pay attention here. –Lindsay_

**It's not as funny the second time. –Adam**

I am lost. –Flack

_As you usually are. –Lindsay_

**Lindsay, for some unknown reason, thinks you have to pay attention in class… weirdo. –Adam**

To Lindsay: I am NOT usually lost, thank you. To Adam: It is intended to pay attention, so really, she's on the right track. –Flack

_What has Mr. Rollins been saying then, Flack? –Lindsay_

Um, you got me there. –Flack

**Ha. –Adam**

_Adam did you have something to say? –Lindsay_

… **What do you mean? –Adam**

_You said 'So…' would you like to continue from that? –Lindsay_

**Oh, I had nothing to say. I was just bored. **

It's a common conversation starter. –Flack

**Exactly. –Adam**

_Oh good grief. –Lindsay_

Who are you, Charlie Brown? –Flack

**Good one. –Adam**

I thought so. –Flack

_Oh shut up. –Lindsay_

**But we're not talking, Linds. –Adam**

_So stop writing then, Adam. –Lindsay_

**Well, I am most certainly offended, Lindsay Monroe. –Adam**

_Hmph… -Lindsay_

You two must have issues or something. –Flack

_You should stop writing too, Flack. –Lindsay_

Whyyy? –Flack

**Ha ha ha. –Adam**

_FINE!! I'll stop writing then! –Lindsay_

… There goes our entertainment for the rest of class. –Flack

**Seriously. –Adam**

Ohh Lindsay? Will you puh-lease write? –Flack

**Dude, you're begging. –Adam**

Oh… -Flack

**See Lindsay? See what you've done?! –Adam**

Yeah! ...Lindsay? –Flack

**I guess she really isn't writing. –Adam**

_Heya. –Lindsay_

Well, finally! Jeez girl, you do know you're stubborn, right? –Flack

_Yes I do. –Lindsay_

**Well aren't you full of yourself? –Adam**

_You're one to talk. –Lindsay_

Let's not fight, shall we? I would rather be occupied for the last 15 minutes of history. –Flack

_Eh, why not. –Lindsay_

Come on! Put some effort in it! –Flack

_You're pushing it, bud. –Lindsay_

Sorry. –Flack

_S'ok. –Lindsay_

Adam, what about you? –Flack

**What about me? –Adam**

Never mind, just don't argue/fight anymore. I'm tired of it. –Flack

**Fine, DAD. –Adam**

_Hehe… -Lindsay_

I'm going to ignore that... lucky for you. -Flack

**Oh, really? –Adam**

Yes, really. –Flack

_Children… -Lindsay_

**Yes? –Adam**

Yes? –Flack

_Flack, you just said that you were tired of the arguing (which was a MINOR argument, might I add) and Adam, well, you're just being Adam. –Lindsay_

**I don't know if I should be flattered or offended. –Adam**

_It's in the middle of the two. –Lindsay_

**Well, uh, ok then. –Adam**

_Now, Flack? –Lindsay_

I'll stop "arguing", if you can even call it that. –Flack

_Thank you. –Lindsay_

Oh look, class is over, and we JUST settled things… too bad. –Flack

_I'll remember that. –Lindsay_

**He was out of here quick, man! –Adam**

"You can stop using the note now, Adam." Lindsay sighed.

"Oh, right." Adam said sheepishly, folding the note up and stuffing it in his backpack. Lindsay just rolled her eyes and continued the trek out of the classroom, hoping to catch up with Flack to give him an earful. But by the time she had actually caught up with Flack, she had completely forgotten why she was mad at him, if she was even mad at him. And, lucky for Flack, Adam was the one who had the note.

--

**A/N: **I'm not sure how good this one was, so… review and tell me? I need some 'constructive criticism'.


	5. Note 5 Social Studies

Hawkes

**Disclaimer: **Again, I don't own CSI: New York.

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews! They really, really mean a lot. So thanks, from the bottom of my heart. ... Ok just a heads up; I won't be signing the names anymore. And if it's more confusing that way, tell me. It's just easier for me to write without the names. Now, enjoy the chapter.

--

Hawkes

_Lindsay_

**Danny**

-- Social Studies

Danny… 

**Yes? **

Uh, what are you doing? 

**Well Hawkes, I'm playing tic-tac-toe with myself. Why? **

You were just getting a little excited over there, saying 'Yes! Finally, I won!' or something, so I was just worried about you is all… 

_You mean you're worried for his sanity? _

Yup. –Hawkes

**I'm perfectly fine, and sane, thank you very much. **

_Your welcome very much. _

**I didn't mean literally. **

_Well, duh. _

I have a question, Danny. 

**Yes? **

Why the heck were you playing tic-tac-toe with yourself? 

**To pass the time of course. **

_Of course. _

**Was that sarcasm? **

_Noo... _

Ha. 

**I am deeply hurt, you guys. **

About what? 

**You know what about.**

Actually I don't. 

_Yeah, neither do I. _

**Pfft… **

_And obviously neither do you. _

**I'm gonna go play tic-tac-toe now. **

Watch out Danny, Danny might cheat. 

_Ha ha._

**You guys are so cold. **

_Hey! I am not… _

**Are too. **

_Are not. _

**Are too. **

_Are not. _

**Are too! **

_Are not! _

I am taking control of the note now. 

_Well that's no fun. _

**Yeah, it feels like parental control or something. **

Oh whatever. And Lindsay stop pouting! It's just a note! 

_I am NOT pouting, Hawkes! _

**Actually you are… **

Well, now she's glaring at you, Danny. 

**Oh great, just great. Why are you glaring at me?? **

_Because I can. _

**That's a great excuse. **

_... _

**Oww! What was that for?? **

_For being an idiot. _

You're getting better with your excuses, Lindsay. 

_Why thank you, Hawkes. _

You're quite welcome. 

**You guys are boring. **

Gee, thanks, pal. 

**No problem. **

_You're not any better, Danny. I mean, you're just sitting there doing nothing. _

**What am I supposed to do? Dance around in the middle of class? **

It would be entertaining.

**Not helping, Hawkes. **

_He's right though. _

**Okay Lindsay, why don't YOU start dancing? **

_... _

I think she's actually considering it. 

_Ok, I will. _

**Seriously? **

_Yeah, if you guys do it with me. _

Not a chance. 

**Deal. **

Oh no. 

_Hawkes? _

No.

**Well, don't you just love to ruin the fun? **

Yes I do. 

_Are you still in, Danny? _

**Heck, why not. **

As soon as their teacher, Mrs. Rocelle, turned her back, Danny and Lindsay eased out of their chairs while Hawkes hit his head with his hand continuously. Very quietly, both Danny and Lindsay danced around the desks, earning snickers from fellow classmates. Soon they were all laughing, until it was abruptly stopped by the clearing of a throat from the front of the classroom, making Danny and Lindsay pause in the middle of a dance. Lindsay's eyes widened a little while Danny gulped, because Mrs. Rocelle was standing there with an eyebrow arched at them.

"Mr. Messer and Miss Monroe, would you please sit back down?" As soon as they did she continued, "Detention for both of you." And with that she turned back around to continue writing on the chalkboard.

Way to go guys. 

**It was actually pretty fun, I wouldn't do it again, but it was still fun. **

_Your head must be sore, Hawkes, from hitting it so much with your hand. _

Shut up. Are y'all going to be able to make it to Stella's tonight?

…

_Crap. _

**Nice one, Linds. **

_Whatever, we'll be able to go. No worries. _

I can't believe you guys started dancing in the middle of class. I can't wait to tell the others. 

_... _

…

Ow! Did you BOTH have to hit me?? 

_Yes. _

**Yup. **

Evil… 

--

**A/N: **That chapter was a lot longer than the others. Next chapter though should be short, since it's just going to be Danny and Lindsay in detention. Ok, so anyways, tell me what you think.


	6. Note 6 Detention

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: New York

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI: New York.

**A/N: **Hey! First: Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys rock! Second: Well, nothing really, so here's the chapter.

--

**Danny**

_Lindsay_

-- Detention

**This sucks. **

_Seriously. _

**You know, this really is your fault.**

_MY fault?? How is it MY fault?? _

**It was your idea.**

_You went along with it!_

**We should have listened to Hawkes.**

_Don't tell him that, though._

**Trust me, I won't.**

_Hey, did you see Adam's face when Hawkes told him that we danced in the middle of class?_

**Oh yeah, that was priceless. **

_It made it all worth it._

**Partly.**

_Eh, whatever._

… **I'm bored.**

_That's not surprising. _

**I know it just… the boredom is KILLING me!**

_Hm, interesting. _

**You're very sympathetic**

_In case you haven't noticed, I'm stuck here too. And I'm just as bored as you are. And your whining isn't helping. _

**Well! Aren't you a little snappy?**

_Aren't you a little annoying??_

**-sigh- We're not making it better for either of us. **

_You have a point. _

**So, are you sure we're going to make it to Stella's? I don't want to miss anything… and if we're late, we'll most likely miss something. I just know it. It's like, a gut feeling or something.**

_Yes, we are going to make it to Stella's. And, I don't really care if we miss anything, at least we wouldn't miss that much. AND, I'm so happy for your sixth sense. _

**That hurts.**

_Oh, go take an aspirin._

**I thought we made an agreement to be NICER to each other?**

_I don't remember doing anything of the sort._

**Oh. Well, maybe we should make some sort of agreement... for your sanity and mine.**

_Ok, deal, then. _

**Ok.**

_You know it's going to get a lot more boring from now on, right?_

… **Oh well.**

_What do you mean by that?_

**Forget the agreement. Use all the sarcasm you want.**

_That 'agreement' wasn't going to stop me from using sarcasm. _

**Well then why did we have that agreement anyways?**

_It was your idea. _

**I know that, Lindsay.**

_Then why are you asking me why you made it, Danny?_

**It's instinct… or something. I don't know!**

_We've established that. _

**Now I know why I thought of it.**

_I'm gonna ignore that._

**Hm, is that a good thing or something?**

_..._

**Ow! You know, that's the third time you've hit me today. I thought you were going to stop the violence.**

_First, I never said that. Second, I'm not violent._

**Ok, fine, whatever. Just don't hit my head again. It's starting to hurt…**

_Poor thing. _

**Thanks for your sympathy, means a lot. **

_Glad to hear it._

**I'm bored again.**

_You get bored a lot, you know. _

**Yeah, I know. **

_Hey, why don't you start playing tic-tac-toe with yourself again? I could use a good laugh. _

**Ha. No.**

_It was worth a try._

**Wait a minute!!**

_Uh, yes?_

**What movie are we supposed to watch tonight?**

_Adam was sent to get the movie, but I think he might get Independence Day. _

**Oh, ok. **

_Right..._

**So, how has your week been?**

_It's been good, thanks._

**Good.**

_Yep._

… **Well? **

'_Well?' what?_

**Aren't you going to ask me about MY week?**

_I wasn't going to, no._

**Oh.**

_Fine. How has your week been, Danny?_

**It's been good.**

_That's it?_

**Yeah, pretty much.**

_Oh, good grief._

--

**A/N: **Ok, not much, but hope you guys liked it! Review and tell me. The movie night should be posted soon, not sure when, but soon. But it's not going to be posted in Not So Tall Tales.


	7. Movie Night

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI: New York.

--

Mac, Stella, Aiden, Hawkes, Flack, Danny, and Lindsay all sat around Stella's living room watching t.v. waiting patiently –and some not so patiently- for Adam to get there with the movie.

"_What_ is taking Adam so long?" Aiden asked in frustration.

"Yeah, we were here before him and we had detention!" Danny exclaimed, talking about him and Lindsay.

"And Danny kept bothering me saying we would be late, too." Lindsay said sending a glare towards Danny who grinned sheepishly back.

Stella just shrugged, "When I called him he was muttering something about stupid movie store being sold out of popcorn. I think that's what's taking him so long."

"Must be pretty determined to get that popcorn." Flack mumbled. Aiden and Lindsay shared a look before they started laughing. Everyone stared at them.

"I think we missed something." Mac said, giving the two laughing girls a strange look.

"No, it's just that we had made popcorn such a big deal and told him he _had _to get the popcorn!" Aiden, who was the first to recover, explained.

"So it's your fault for him being late?" Danny asked.

"Not exactly," Lindsay said, "Just partly our fault." She said with another laugh.

Danny just grumbled incoherently. A couple of minutes passed, until Adam finally walked though the door carrying the movie and, of course, a popcorn bag. He threw the popcorn at Aiden who was grinning at him. Lindsay put her hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh. Stella got the DVD from Adam and popped it into the DVD player and sat back down on the couch beside Mac.

They were fifteen minutes into the movie when a popcorn fight broke out between Danny and Flack. Soon, everyone had joined in, the movie long forgotten - with the exception of Adam, who was still enjoying the movie. It was an all out popcorn war. Lindsay soon dropped out, getting interested in the movie, too. That was, until Danny dumped a whole bowl of popcorn on her head. She sat there for a minute before she calmly got up and walked to the kitchen. She soon came back out with an unopened bottle of soda, which she started shaking as walked up to Danny. He slowly backed away.

"Lindsay…" Danny started, but was never able to complete his sentence. Lindsay had opened the soda with a loud 'pop' and he was getting sprayed with the carbonated drink. Danny was shocked.

Stella groaned, "My parents are _not _going to be happy about this."

"Sorry Stell, I'll help you clean up." Lindsay said, giving an apologetic smile. Stella nodded and the two girls went to the kitchen and then emerged with towels in their hands. Lindsay threw one at Danny.

Adam, who had surprisingly been able to stay out of the whole ordeal, spoke up. "Can I un-pause the movie now?"

"When did you pause the movie?" Hawkes asked, confused. He hadn't noticed before it was paused.

Adam shrugged, "A couple of minutes ago. You guys sort of got in my way so I couldn't see the t.v."

"Oh." Everyone said in unison. Lindsay and Stella soon finished cleaning up the soda so they went back to their previous seats that they had occupied before the popcorn battle had started.

"You can play the movie now, Adam." Stella said. Adam nodded and pressed the 'play' button. So they watched the movie for thirty more minutes before _another _fight with popcorn had begun. Adam never was able to finish watching the movie.

--

**A/N: **Ok, kind of short, and a bit rushed, but I had to get this out there. This isn't really an important chapter, maybe more of a filler type, I guess. So hopefully the next update will be soon.


End file.
